powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger
Hikonin Sentai AkibarangerOfficial Website (非公認戦隊アキバレンジャー, translated as Unofficial Squadron Akibaranger) is being named the "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. Its theme seems to have something to do with Akihabara (AKA "Electric Town"), Japan. The series will start airing in April 2012, but unlike the normal Super Sentai series it will be airing on Tokyo MX. Another notable difference from normal Super Sentai is that this series is geared towards teenagers and Otaku, while the normal series is geared towards young children and families. Plot AkibaRanger will tell the story of three children (a boy and two girls according to the picture) being part of an otaku club and living in the new "Electric-Town" Akihabara. They will have to fight a mysterious malevolent entity that swore to conquer Earth with cool gadgets created by a brilliant genius. Hikōnin Sentai Akibaranger follows three protagonists who live in Akihabara's Electric Town among other otaku. When the trio learn that a malevolent entity plans to annihilate their neighborhood, they become warriors to wipe out evil — with the help of super gear created by a beautiful and brilliant genius. The Akibaranger's secret base/hideout is a "Sentai Cafe," a Super Sentai version of the popular maid cafe in Japan. Production The official website lists several tokusatsu and anime veterans, including director Ryuta Tazaki (Kamen Rider), director/character designer Keiichi Satou (Tiger & Bunny), writer Naruhisa Arakawa (Kamen Rider Kuuga), and composer Kenji Kawai (Ghost in the Shell). An event to introduce the Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger will take place on Akihabara this March 31st to April 1st. Event goers will have an exclusive chance to see the first episode of the series (strictly be no under 15 year olds allowed). Adding some new blood and abandoning the taboos and restrictions of the Super Sentai series, this is a series meant for adults and largely restricted to children. Characters Akibarangers :Main Article:Akibarangers Villains *Marushina Cast *'Akiba Red': *'Akiba Blue': *'Akiba Yellow': *'Marushina': Arsenal *'MMZ-01': The Akibaranger's device used for their transformation and also converts into a blaster. Trivia *The previews for series in the website showcase cartoon silhouettes, similar to when Sailor Luna was first previewed for the live action version of ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *The series logo bears a striking resemblance to classic sentai logos, most notably that of Himitsu Sentai Goranger. *This series starts with Red, Blue and Yellow, like the official series that it airs alongside (Go-Busters). *Even though this is an unofficial series, it is the first Sentai series in which both the Blue and Yellow Ranger are female. **This is also the first season in which there are more female rangers than there are male rangers. *This is the first Sentai series to have three kanji preceding the "sentai" part of the title, as opposed to the usual one or two. *This is the second series to feature an asymmetrical helmet, the first being Gokaiger with the the Go-on Wings and Gokai Christmas Gokai Changes. *This is the first season season since Juken Sentai Gekiranger to have "Ranger" in the title. References Category:Shows Category:Sentai Season